Under The Skin
by Arianne Estelle Nott
Summary: A pesar de que un "admirador" obsesionado estaba acosándola, Brenda Tanner no quería que ningún detective privado le dijera lo que tenía que hacer. A su vez, a Alec Mountrachet lo irritaba hacer de niñera de una estrella consentida. Pero solo un vistazo a la distante cobriza le indicó lo fácil que resultaría obsesionarse con una mujer como Brenda...


**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama a Nora Roberts. El fic es una adaptación de la historia de Guissy Hale Cullen, Bajo la Piel. El título es el mismo pero decidí ponerlo en inglés. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

-No sé qué vamos a hacer con esa chica.

-Vamos, Siobhan- con un ojo puesto en el espejo, Liam Tanner añadió un poco de maquillaje a su mentón para cerciorarse de que la cara no le brillara en el escenario-. Te preocupas demasiado.

-¿Preocuparme?- Mientras se retorcía para subirse la cremallera de la espalda del vestido, Siobhan permaneció en la puerta del camerino para poder observar el pasillo-. Liam, tenemos cuatro hijos y los amo a todos. Pero Brenda puede ser un problema, y uno muy grande.

-Eres demasiado dura con la pobre.

-Porque tú no eres lo suficientemente duro con ella.

Liam rió entre dientes, y luego se volvió para tomar en brazos a su mujer. Más de veinte años de matrimonio, no habían reducido ni un ápice los sentimientos que le inspiraba. Seguía siendo su Siobhan, luminosa y bonita, aún cuando era la madre de su hijo de veinte años y de sus tres hijas adolescentes.

-Siobhan, mi amor, Bree es una jovencita hermosa.

-Y ella lo sabe. Ése es justamente el problema. -Siobhan se asomó por encima del hombro de Liam, deseando que se abriera la puerta que daba a los camerinos. ¿Dónde estaba esa niña? Faltaban quince minutos para que tuvieran que salir al escenario y Brenda aún no había llegado.

Al dar a luz a sus tres hijas, que llegaron al mundo con una separación de pocos minutos, no había imaginado que la primera le daría más preocupaciones que las otras dos juntas.

-Es su aspecto lo que la va a meter en problemas- musitó Siobhan-. Cuando una chica es como Brenda, eso provoca que los chicos se acerquen a husmear.

-Puede dominar a las chicos.

-Quizá eso me preocupe también. Los domina demasiado bien. -¿Cómo podía esperar que un hombre tan sencillo y amable como Liam comprendiera las complejidades de la mujeres? Recurrió a un tópico-. Sólo tiene dieciséis años, Liam.

-¿Y cuántos años tenías cuando tú y yo...?

-Era diferente- aseveró. Aunque se vio obligada a reír por la sonrisa que le dedicó Liam-. Bueno, lo era- le enderezó la corbata-. Puede que no tenga la buena suerte de conocer a un hombre como tú.

-¿Qué clase de hombre es ése?

Con las manos en los hombros de él observó su rostro. Era delgado y ya tenía arrugas, pero los ojos seguían siendo aquellas orbes del seductor por el que había perdido la cabeza.

-Uno muy querido- repuso y le dio un beso en los labios. Al oír que la puerta de los camerinos se cerraba, se apartaron.

-No la regañes, Siobhan- comenzó Liam al tomar el brazo de su mujer-. Sabes que eso sólo la pondrá nerviosa y ya está aquí.

Siobhan se separó con un gruñido al mismo tiempo que Brenda avanzaba por el pasillo. Llevaba un jersey lavanda y unos pantalones blancos ajustados que resaltaban su floreciente forma juvenil. El aire otoñal había avivado un poco los colores de sus mejillas, potenciando una estructura ósea ya elegante. Tenía los ojos de un gris profundo y exhibía una expresión satisfecha.

-Brenda.

Con su tendencia natural a la sincronización y al drama, Brenda se detuvo en la puerta del camerino que compartía con sus hermanas.

-Mamá- alzó las comisuras de la boca y la sonrisa se amplió mucho más al ver que su padre le guiñaba un ojo por encima del hombro de Siobhan. Sabía que siempre podía contar con él-. Sé que he llegado un poco tarde pero estaré lista. Me lo he pasado como nunca- la excitación añadió una chispa a su belleza-. Seth me dejó llevar su coche.

-¿Ese pequeño convertible blanco...?- comenzó Liam. Luego tosió cuando Siobhan lo reprendió con la mirada.

-Brenda, tienes el permiso desde hace apenas unas semanas- _cómo odio tener que soltar discursos_ pensó Siobhan mientras se preparaba para ello. Sabía lo que era tener dieciséis años, y debido a ello, sabía que no había forma de evitar lo que tenía que hacer-. Tu padre y yo no creemos que estés lista para conducir, a menos que vayas acompañada de uno de nosotros. De todos modos- continuó antes de que Brenda pudiera emitir su primera protesta-, no es apropiado ponerse al volante de un coche ajeno.

-Fuimos por secundarios caminos- Brenda se acercó para darle a su madre dos besos en sendas mejillas-. No te preocupes tanto, he de divertirme un poco, o me marchitaré como una pasa.

Siobhan reconoció la estratagema, y se mantuvo firme.

-Eres demasiado joven para subirte a un coche de otro niño.

-Seth no es un niño. Tiene veintiún años.

-Más, a mi favor.

-Es un idiota- anunció Kevin con calma cuando apareció en el pasillo. Sólo enarcó una ceja cuando Brenda se volvió para mirarlo con ojos centelleantes-. Y como me entere de que te ha tocado, le arrancaré la cabeza.

-Perdona. ¿Alguien metió al metiche _#1_? Aléjate Kevin, no es asunto tuyo- informó su hermana. Una cosa era que su madre le soltara un discurso, y otra recibirlo de su hermano-. Tengo dieciséis años, no seis. Y ya estoy harta de que me controlen.

-Qué pena- le cogió el mentón y lo sostuvo con firmeza cuando ella trató de soltarse.

Kevin tenía una versión más áspera y masculina de la belleza de Brenda, hasta podrían ser gemelos. Al mirarlos, Liam sintió tanto orgullo en su interior, que pensó que estallaría. Los quería con todo su corazón.

-Vamos, vamos. -Se adelantó en plan pacificador-. Hablaremos de ello luego. Ahora mismo Brenda tiene que cambiarse. Diez minutos, princesa- murmuró-. No te retrases. Siobhan, salgamos a preparar al público.

Siobhan miró a Brenda, con una expresión que advertía de que el tema, no estaba olvidado. Luego se suavizó y tocó la mejilla de su hija.

-Tenemos derecho a poder preocuparnos por ti, ¿sabes?

-Es posible- Brenda aún mantenía erguida la barbilla-. Pero no es necesario, sé cuidar de mí misma.

-Me temo que sí- con un suspiro se dirigió hacia el pequeño escenario donde se ganarían el sustento el resto de la semana con su marido.

Lejos de estar apaciguada o tranquila, Brenda apoyó la mano en el pomo de la puerta antes de encararse con su hermano.

-Yo decido quién me pone las manos encima, Kevin. No lo olvides.

-Asegúrate de que tu amigo, el del coche bonito, se comporta, a menos que quieras que termine con los dos brazos rotos. No lo olvides, belleza.

-Oh, vete al infierno.

-Probablemente lo haga- convino con afabilidad, para después tirarle del pelo-. Y de paso te despejaré el camino a ti, porque estoy seguro de que me harás compañía allí.

Como quería reír un poco, Brenda abrió la puerta, y después la cerró en plena cara de Kevin.

Shelly miró por encima del hombro mientras abrochaba la espalda del traje de Maggie.

-Vaya, has decidido aparecer.

-No empieces- con rapidez sacó un vestido a juego con el de sus hermanas, que reposaba en un perchero que abarcaba toda la anchura de la sala.

-Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza, aunque parecía interesante la discusión en el pasillo.

-Ojalá dejaran de cuidarme tanto- se quitó el jersey. Su piel era pálida y suave, las curvas ya se veían acentuadas y femeninas.

-Míralo de esta manera- dijo Shelly al terminar con los botones de Maggie-. Están tan ocupados contigo, que rara vez se meten con Maggie y conmigo.

-Están en deuda conmigo- se quitó los pantalones con enérgicos movimientos y se quedó en ropa interior.

-Mamá estaba preocupada de verdad- intervino Maggie. Como ya había terminado con su maquillaje, y su pelo, arregló los tubos y botes que prepararían la cara de Brenda para el escenario.

Con cierto sentimiento de culpa Brenda se dejó caer delante del espejo que las tres compartían.

-No era necesario, estaba bien y me divertí.

-¿De verdad dejó que condujeras su auto?- interesada Shelly recogio un cepillo para peinar el pelo de Brenda.

-Sí, me sentí... No sé, me sentí importante- miró en torno a la sala atestada, provista sin ventanas y con suelo de cemento-. No siempre voy a estar en un lugar, cómo ése.

-Ahora sí que te pareces a papá- Maggie le pasó una esponja de maquillaje con una sonrisa.

-Pues no- con años de experiencia a su espalda Brenda añadió color a su rostro con toques veloces-, un día, voy a tener un camerino, tres veces más grande que este, todo blanco y con una moqueta tan gorda que te hundirás hasta los tobillos.

-Yo prefiero un poco de color- dijo Shelly con una soñadora voz-, mucho color.

-Blanco- repitió Brenda con firmeza. Luego se levantó para ponerse el vestido-. Y va a tener una estrella en la puerta, iré en una limusina y tendré un coche deportivo, que hará que el de Seth parezca un juguete. -Se atavió el vestido que había sido remendado demasiadas veces como para recordarlas-, y una casa que tenga una piscina gigantesca y un jardín enorme.

Como los sueños formaban parte de su legado Maggie se explayó mientras abrochaba los botones del vestido de Brenda.

-Cuando entres en un restaurante... El maître te reconocerá, te dará la mejor mesa y una botella de champán, por cuenta de la casa.

-Serás amable con los fotográfos- continuó Shelly pasándole los pendientes-. Y jamás te negarás a dar un autográfo.

-Por supuesto- encantada se puso las piedras de cristal pensando que eran diamantes-, habrá dos suites enormes en mi casa para cada una de mis hermanas y por la noche charlaremos mientras comeremos caviar.

-Que sea pizza- instruyó Shelly apoyando un codo en su hombro.

-Pizza y caviar- indicó Maggie situándose al otro lado.

Riendo, Brenda pasó los brazos alrededor de las cinturas de sus hermanas. En ese momento, eran una unidad, tal y como lo habían sido en el útero.

-Visitaremos sitios, vamos a ser importantes.

-Ya lo somos- Maggie ladeó la cabeza para observarla-. Las Trillizas Tanner.

Brenda observó el reflejo que le devolvió el espejo.

-Y nadie va a olvidarlo nunca.


End file.
